1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal having a touch screen and a method for displaying keys on a terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for displaying a key corresponding to an area in which an input event by a user is detected on a terminal having a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen typically includes a touch sensor attached on a display for performing an input function. The touch screen may be included in a small terminal. The reason why the touch screen is used as an input apparatus for selecting a menu in small terminals is that input is convenient and there is a limited space for a separate input unit in a small terminal.
Various types of terminals having touch screens have been provided to satisfy consumer demands. A portable terminal and tablet PC are prominent cases. Many people have used these terminals because these terminals are easy to carry and it is possible to immediately confirm desired data.
Typically, a terminal having a touch screen displays a plurality of keys for inputting characters on the touch screen. A user may input desired characters to the terminal by touching keys displayed on the touch screen.
A touch screen is divided into a character display area for displaying input characters and a key display area for displaying keys. As a result, it is difficult for a user to determine whether a character displayed in the character display area coincides with a key selected in the key display area. Similarly, when input contents such as a password input are not shown on a display for security, the user may immediately recognize whether a character is correctly inputted or not. In addition, because keys displayed on a touch screen of a small terminal tend to be small, the user very often pushes a wrong button.